Sophie's Hoohaw Hoo and New Year Extravaganza (Featuring 9 volt, 18 volt and Natalie)
Transcript see Sophie and PB&J watching the news Newscaster Frog: (from The Sleeping Beagle) "Special report! The Ice Moose and Santa Claus have been locked in a burrow! Jelly: "Oh dear! Sophie: "They must do something or else there would be no Hoohaw Hoo or Christmas! Baby Butter: "No Chwistmas ow Ooh Haw Hoo? Whaaaaaaaaaaaa!" (Translation: "No Christmas or Hoohaw Hoo? Whaaaaaaaaaaaa!") Natalie: (offscreen) what’s wrong kids? No Hoohaw hoo nor Christmas? Peanut: "Uh oh! Feels like a real holiday emergency! Natalie: yes! Like a emergency!! Newscaster Frog: "Two dastardly doormice named Colton and Birch are planning to offer the nice ones coal and birches, and the naughty ones presents. That's not all! They even summoned their minions, the Anticks! These bugs have been programmed to ruin holiday events by causing mischief in homes around the world! Someone must do something fast, or else it would be the worst Hoohaw Hoo and Christmas ever!" shuts off the TV Sophie: "You three, we should gather our allies and save the holidays once and for all! Are you with me? Jelly: "Yes, Sophie! to: WilliamWill Manor is in his room, then he hears the phone ringing WilliamWill2343: "I'll get it." (picks up the phone) WilliamWill2343: "Hello, this is WilliamWill Enterprises, The will of St. Louis. How may I help you? Sophie: "It's your friends Sophie and PB&J! We have bad news for you. WilliamWill2343: "Alright, what is the bad news? Sophie: "Colton and Birch are causing havoc for the holidays! WilliamWill2343: "I know that. I just watched the news earlier. We have to call the allies from the Sophie the Otter & Friends' Journeys series. Sophie: "OK. When we're finished calling them all, we'll meet at WilliamWill Manor. Understand? WilliamWill2343: "OK then. Sophie: "I'll see you there, goodbye. WilliamWill2343: "Goodbye. See you later. WilliamWill2343 and Sophie called the Allies from the Sophie the Otter & Friends' Journeys series… is at WilliamWill Manor WilliamWill2343: "OK team! We have to save the holidays before it's too late! We'll take my jet to get to the burrow... wherever it is. team gets into WilliamWill2343's private jet and it takes off in the burrow in the Redwood Forest, in California see Colton and Birch against the burrow containing a trapped Santa Claus and the Ice Moose Birch: "You ugly wimps are never bringing joy to the world....FOREVER! Santa: "Oh no! I bring peace and happiness to kids! Colton: "We're taking over for the rest of the time we live! We shall give the bad ones presents and the good ones coal and birches, as both of our names speak! Ice Moose: "Rewarding the naughty is a sin in my book! Santa: "Same for me! Birch: "No more excuses! Colton: "Not only that, but we have also summoned the Anticks, part ant and part tick, our minions will ruin holiday events, whether if it is a Christmas concert performance, a Dreidel game for the Jews, a Hoohaw Hoo Pageant, or whatever! We are like the next generation of Mr. Grinch, but even worse! Ice Moose: "You can't do this! Let us out or we will suffer too soon." Santa: "And if we suffer, the holidays will be a misery! Birch: "Bah Humbug! You know that no matter if it is the past, the present, or the future, we will always try to make things worse! Natalie: bah humbug, Scrooge used to say to the Private Jet WilliamWill2343: "As you all know, the villains Colton and Birch are going to ruin Christmas so it's up to us to stop them. While you find a way to destroy the Anticks and rescue Santa Claus and Ice Moose, I will go face Colton and Birch myself. dot blinks red on the jet's HUD WilliamWill2343: "Looks like we just found its destination. jet flies to the Redwood Forest in California and it lands on a parking lot gets out of the jet WilliamWill2343: "Whew! I never want to park on a parking lot again! Bonnie Wagner: "Why not? WilliamWill2343: "Jets causes traffic jams in parking lots. Bonnie Wagner: "Oh, I see. looks at the traffic jam that WilliamWill2343's jet had created in the parking lot WilliamWill2343: "Well anyway, the burrow is over there behind that tree with black flags on it. go into the burrow try to get to Santa and the Ice Moose, but they're blocked by concrete bars Squidward: "Oh great, we can't go through it! Flick: "Cheese and quackers! How will we be able to reach Lake Hoohaw's glorious idol and Santa?! WilliamWill2343: "Use the chainsaws that I used when we were destroying Doraland. gives them the chainsaws heroes slice off the bars using the chainsaws Arnold: "Yes! We're finally able to get in! jump through the hole of the burrow and encounter Santa and the Ice Moose Lisa Simpson: "We have found you, Santa! Bart: "Lisa, who is that brown funny-looking dude in a blue outfit and big antlers? Ice Moose: "Well, my two yellow-skinned buddies over here. My name is the Ice Moose, also known as Old Tim. I travel across the Hoohaw region to deliver presents to all the nice with my trusty assistants the Sugarplum Ferrets. Lisa: "Now we understand. My name is Lisa Simpson. Since my family celebrates Christmas with Santa, it's nice that my brother Bart and I are getting to know you for the first time ever. Bart: "That's because we live in Springfield, not Hoohaw, Ontario, Canada. Natalie: oh yes 9 volt: speaking of Springfield, the simpsons is turning 30! Bart and lisa: really? 9 volt: yep, it’s been 29 years since your show debuted Ice Moose: "Very glad to hear that. Where is Springfield anyway? Lisa: "Sorry, but we can't tell you. 18 volt: that to Santa Claus and Pinch Raccoon Pinch: "So you must be Santa, right? Santa: "Ho Ho ho! That's right. Pinch: "My friends and I from Lake Hoohaw don't celebrate Christmas, but Hoohaw Hoo instead. Santa: "Really? Pinch: "The Ice Moose is our Hoohaw version of you. comes running into Santa while screaming his trademark yell Pinch: "Scootch! What have you done? Scootch: "Sorry, sorry. My fault... Santa: "Don't feel sorry, my young gentleman." (Pats Scootch on the head) "That kinda surprised me! the Stopwatch appears from offscreen T.T.: "The hands on my face are reaching the sunset time! We better get our two jolly men fast! gang takes the Ice Moose and Santa free from hostage, but they are soon blocked by a wall Laura Koala: "Oh no! We can't get up just from the hole. It's too high! Digger Mole: "As a Shirt Tales member, I am always having the power. Now, let me handle this as I dig you all outta here! quickly uses his arms to dig a large tunnel slowly rising towards and through the surface of the Earth. The rest follow. pops out of the tunnel, soon followed by the others Rick Raccoon: "Wow, Digger! What a way to improve your digging skills! You can dig a tunnel big enough to make us all go through?! That's real shirt power!" (His shirt reads: "Amazing!") Digger: "Why thank you! Rick: "You're welcome! gang meets up with WilliamWill2343 WilliamWill2343: "I'm proud of you all for rescuing the Ice Moose and Santa. Now go on and travel on their vehicles. OK? Colton and Birch: "What do you think you are doing with our Santa Claus and our Ice Moose!? glares at the two doormice WilliamWill2343: "They are the good guys. So they deserved to be rescued in the first place! I promised my friends that I could take you two down! takes out his golden sword and he uses it to push away the two doormice, but they punch him into a redwood tree Colton: "Don't you see that we can fight, too? WilliamWill2343: "Oh. I see. You didn't listen to me. Well, too bad! You're going to die, BIG TIME!!! flips over the doormice and to safety. The doormice throw ninja stars at him but he dodges them. WilliamWill2343 splits the sword in two and spin attacks Colton and Birch with them Birch: "Dang! Is that all you got? WilliamWill2343: "Oh, so you haven't seen my real power. Colton: "What is your real power? WilliamWill2343: "You'll see… disappears, then he rises ominously above the doormice with his eyes closed Colton: "Um…what are you doing? opens his eyes, they flashed white, blinding the two doormice. Then he beats the heck out of them rapidly and then, he uppercuts them. Blasting them out of sight Colton and Birch: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" (they disappear as a star a la Team Rocket) WilliamWill2343: "There! Now we don't have to worry about Colton and Birch anymore. Doc McStuffins: "That…was…AWESOME!! Sophie: "Great finishing move there. But what about the Anticks? WilliamWill2343: "Don't worry, I'll summon the Little Insect Chewing Kids Squad, L.I.C.K for short. They are a project that I had when I was 11. They are a bunch of little anteater children that eat bugs. Now it's time. Sophie: "Great idea! Quintion! We'll take those pests down in no time with that team of heroic critters! uses his golden sword to create a portal to summon the L.I.C.K Squad, while Natalie introduces 9 volt Natalie: now, 9 volt, say hi to the L.I.C.K squad, you remember em, don’t ya, They are Joey, Valerie, Dave, Piper, Sammy, Juliet, Carlos, Amanda, Timothy, and Gabrielle. Ready 9 volt? to a house in GoCity, where a normal middle-class family is having their dinner ruined due to the Anticks L.I.C.K Squad bursts through the door Joey: "OK, gang! Let's exterminate the pesky Anticks! Child: "Mommy, who are these animals? Mom: "I don't know, honey. L.I.C.K. Squad uses their long tongues to eat up all the Anticks Dave: "Alas, our work here is done in this house! middle-class family cheers Dad: "Whoo-hoo! Those naughty bugs are no more. Thank you, my wonderful furry heroes. Sammy: "Our pleasure, sir! Piper: "Now we're ready to leave! Timothy: "This means you can have your dinner in peace from now on. Valerie: "We will see you soon! family waves goodbye to the L.I.C.K Squad as they head out the door back to WilliamWill2343, Sophie and her team in the forest Sophie: "Are you sure that they will be okay? WilliamWill2343: "I'm sure that they're okay. They are trained professionals and they move fast. In fact, they should be back in- of a sudden, the L.I.C.K Squad comes back to the team through the portal WilliamWill2343: "Well, that was fast! Joey: "We know, Mr. Quintion. All of the Anticks have been exterminated! L.I.C.K Squad cheers WilliamWill2343: "Now that your job is done. It's time for you to go back. Carlos: "Alright. We still had lots of fun defeating the two doormice's minions, using our tongues! Juliet: "See you guys soon! Everyone except the L.I.C.K Squad: "Bye! Come back soon! Natalie: I love you little insect chewing kids squad! L.I.C.K Squad leaves the scene via a portal Yoshi: "Yoshi Yoshi Yoshi Yoshi Yoshi Yoshi!" (Translation: "They have great tongues just like me!") Mario: "We-a know, Yoshi. Sophie: "We still have one thing missing. Patty Rabbit: "What's that, Sophie? Sophie: "To answer your question, Patty, we still have to deliver the correct objects to the naughty and nice! WilliamWill2343: "Well then, get the presents delivered as I go to my private jet before I get a ticket from that parking jam. Peanut: "Yes, Quintion! of the heroes go to Santa's sleigh, while the other half go to the Ice Moose's hovering ferry goes to the parking lot and gets on his private jet. It takes off and follows the team on the sleigh the night while everyone was sleeping, the team on Santa Claus' sleigh were bringing the correct presents to the naughty and the nice around the world, while the team on Ice Moose's hovering ferry is doing the same thing at Lake Hoohaw Hoohaw Hoo/Christmas morning and her cousins slide down PB&J's bedroom slide and into the kitchen. They soon run into the living room Ernest: "Happy Hoohaw Hoo, kids! Sophie: "You too, Uncle Ernest! Opal: "Why not take a peek at what you wanted for Hoohaw Hoo? They're underneath the tree! Jelly: "Alright, mama! Opal: Natalie, do you think you and the little insect chewing kids squad, would come to the party Natalie: yep, they are my helpers 4 check the tree and see a bunch of gifts opens his presents Peanut: "Cool! I got an R/C Controlled Toy Monster Truck, a Bucky Spacebeaver color-by-number book, a PS Vita with some games, a new tennis set, a SpongeBob plush, and an Optimus Prime action figure! opens her presents Jelly: "Woah! I got a Pink Razor Scooter, an Odella Otter doll, an Angry Birds Stella plush, a diary, a Muppets Most Wanted DVD, and a Sky Ball! Butter opens her presents to reveal a Baby Lovey plush, a Muppet Babies DVD Box Set, a Laugh and Learn Puppy Toy, a plush cat, and some Baby Lovey books Baby Butter: "Pwesents!" (Translation: "Presents!") (Giggles) opens her presents Frank: that’s right kid, look, muppet babies dvd box set, besides, the muppet babies finally have a reboot in 2018 with the new muppet, summer penguin, she is the newest member of the playroom, anyways, I got a blue razor scooter. Sophie: "OMG! I got a Wii U with games like SSBWU, a modeling clay set, some Air Hogs toys, a bunch of water balloons, and Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire for the 3DS! Thanks a bunch, Ice Moose! Natalie: aw yeah! I got a box of nail polishes, they are sweet! And makeup box, and hey, I got the same like sophie the otter, with a game called game and wario, it’s how you boys appear with a game called gamer 9 volt and 18 volt: did we? Natalie: yes Samantha: holy moly, I got a ps vita! And I also got water balloons Kiki: yeah baby! I got Pokemon ultra sun! For the DS! Eric: and I also got Pokemon alpha sapphire as well! Just like sophie the otter got Ernest: "You can enjoy them once we finish Hoohaw Hoo breakfast. OK? Peanut: "Sounds good to us, dad! Tucker: I got a dark black diary and I got a sky ball, cool days later, at the WilliamWill Manor's outfit and hair salon studio is seen adjusting his Mohawk wig while wearing a Magnum P.I. Shirt, white bell bottoms, a badge displaying the year 2019, and Ray-Ban sunglasses Helen is busily using an afro pick to get Jelly's hair into an afro shape Hairdresser Helen: "How do you look now, Jelly? Jelly: "Woah! I look so gorgeous. My hairstyle looks fab!" (Pats her afro) Hairdresser Helen: "Now hold still as I wrap your New Year's headband around your dainty 'do. Helen wraps a "Happy New Year! 2019" headband around Jelly's afro and ties it snug Jelly: "That looks awesome on me! removes the sheet on Jelly, revealing that she is wearing a yellow 80's style shirt with a neon multi-colored mini-skirt, and red leg warmers puts on her multi-colored roller skates Jelly: "Now I must be very careful zipping around this studio!" (Carefully wanders around in her completed outfit) Hairdresser Helen: now you, Natalie, what hairstyle would you like? Natalie: side hairbun see Baby Butter dressed in a pink loose shirt with a golden Happy New Year top hat, her diaper, and 80's-style kitten-heeled sandals Baby Butter: "Me Pwetty!" (Translation: "Me Pretty!") see Sophie wearing a rainbow tye-dye shirt with the words "Happy New Year!", spandex cycling shorts, and platform shoes Sophie: "I'm pretty as well! 4 bond together as Photographer Phillip is adjusting the camera Phillip: "OK. Jelly kneel down. Baby Butter, sit down next to Jelly. Sophie and Peanut, hold one of your arms over your backs. Smile and say, Happy New Year. Sophie and PB&J: "Happy New Year! picture is taken Phillip: "Awesome shot! Now Quintion will take you to the WilliamWill Concert Hall, just right next to the manor. Sophie: "OK! Phillip: and as for you Natalie, 9 and 18, you guys can go on your own Natalie: (seen wearing a hot pink and black prom dress, ruby necklace, emerald ring, sapphire earrings and sparkly black shoes) wait, us? Phillip: yes 9 volt: and for the 2nd L.I.C.K squad? Phillip: on second thought, a yes Kiki: (seen wearing a short proud blue prom dress) wait, who are they? Eric: (seen wearing a magnum P.I shirt, jeans and trainers) I do not know Frank: (seen wearing a tuxedo) but we’ll see few minutes later, WilliamWill2343 arrives on The Thunderbird WilliamWill2343: "Hello, my faithful otters, do you remember this baby? Sophie: "Well yes, we do remember that this is The Thunderbird! WilliamWill2343: "Yes it is, and I am taking you to the concert hall in this very plane. Jelly: "Really? That's cool! WilliamWill2343: "I know, Jelly. Anyway, step inside this plane, please. 4 step inside the plane and fasten their seatbelts. The Thunderbird takes off the jet Sophie: "So what did you do on Christmas? WilliamWill2343: "Well I had a big dinner with some characters from the upcoming show, Sophie and Quintion's Cartoon Castle. We had a great Christmas movie night, and what I had for Christmas is a PlayStation 4, a Surface Pro 3, Frozen on Blu-Ray, The Lego Movie on Blu-Ray, Guardians of the Galaxy on Blu-Ray, a new ferry, and a Moto 360. Peanut: "Wow! What Christmas movies did you watch? WilliamWill2343: Well, we had some children movies like Arthur Christmas, and we had some family friendly ones like The Santa Claus, and many other movies. Jelly: "That sounds cool! Natalie: and for call me Claus, that woman says don’t Oh Lucy me, and also, Santa who was so funny, because Santa sat on the chair, cause the buzzing. WilliamWill2343: "It sure is, Natalie and Jelly. Kiki: your right will, jingle all the way was cool, it was very funny when that guy tells him to put the cookie down, and at the mall, they call him a pevert Eric: yes, and for nativity rocks, it came out at the cinema WilliamWill2343: really? What’s it about Eric: it’s about the kids at saint bernadette’s and the kids of oakmoor At the rock contest Frank: cool, nativity 3 was on channel 5 and 5 star, it is about the kids at London having a flashmob competition, hoping to win a trip to New York Samantha: and for nativity 2, there was a song for Christmas competition WilliamWill2343: Oh, we are almost here. Now it's time to use my new technique. Sophie and Natalie: "What technique? WilliamWill2343: "You'll see. Down For What by DJ Snake and Lil Jon plays. The Thunderbird lands on a runway at the concert hall and skids down to the stage. The plane's door opens. WilliamWill2343 then does a flip and lands safely to the ground Sophie: "That was amazing! Good job! and her cousins leap out of the Thunderbird Samantha: (wearing a dark purple play suit overlay, long high heels and a ruby pendant) cool! That was a huge party! Turn down for what was a little fine see a huge audience in front of them Eric: it’s starting now! (Audience cheers) WilliamWill2343: "Thank you. Thank you. Welcome, everyone to the 5th annual St. Louis' New Year's Eve Extravaganza Spectacular. We will have lots of fun tonight with our band, The Water Otterz. audience claps and Sophie and her cousins walk to the front of the stage and on a disco dance floor. Sophie is the lead singer, Peanut is on the electric guitar, Baby Butter is on the drums, and Jelly is on the synthesizer Sophie: "Oodelay and have a Happy New Year, folks. My name is Sophie. Peanut: "I'm Peanut. Baby Butter: "Me Butter. Jelly: "And I'm Jelly. We're the Water Otterz, the hippest 70's-80's fusion band around the block of Missouri! Sophie: "All in favor of having a fun party, say 'aye'! Audience: "Aye! Peanut: "Louder! Audience: "AYE! Jelly: "Now that's a lot better! Sophie: "OK, ladies and gents. All of the original songs we will sing will be to the tunes of popular 80's and 70's cartoon songs which include in the following order: Resolutions to the tune of the Care Bears Countdown, Keep this Party Going to the tune of the Jabberjaw theme song, New Surprises to the tune of the Interjection song from Schoolhouse Rock, and Happy New Year to the tune of Popple Magic from the original Popples pilot. The first song will be 'Resolutions'. Before we do that, let’s welcome a girl from diamond city, ladies and gentlemen, Natalie volt and her friends, and her favourite warioware characters, 9 volt and 18 volt! (Audience cheers) Natalie volt: hey guys, i’m Natalie Samantha: i’m Samantha, or Sam whenever you want to call me Vange: i’m Vange Kiki: i’m Kiki Gary: i’m Gary Frank: i’m Frank Tucker: i’m Tucker Eric: and i’m Eric, we’re the volts, the coolest 00’s dance group around diamond city 9 volt: hey everyone, my name is 9 volt, and this is my best friend, 18 volt! 9 volt and 18 volt: together, we’re 27 volts! Natalie: and all the songs everybody will sing will be in the style! That’s right, in the style! Sophie: thanks Natalie, So, Are you ready? Audience: "Yeah! Sophie: "Ready? A one, a two, a one, two, three, four! four begin singing/playing their instruments while natalie and the kids does backup dancing, the disco ball begins spinning and glowing Sophie: "2018 has passed by and by. audience claps with the song Sophie: Make better goals, and here's the reasons why... You need to make the world a better place. Baby Butter: "Pwace!" (Translation: "Place!") Sophie: "Cuz this time will be your own saving grace. Baby Butter: "Gwace!" (Translation: "Grace!") audience begins waving their arms Sophie, Peanut, and Jelly: "Make a resolution! Sophie: "Then share it with your family. Peanut and Jelly: "Then share it with your family! Sophie, Peanut, and Jelly: "So make a resolution! Sophie: "Make friends as happy as can be! Peanut and Jelly: "Make friends as happy as can be! Sophie: 2019 should be better with your goals. Baby Butter: "Goals! Sophie: So that you can cover a lot more holes!" Baby Butter: "Holes!" Sophie, Peanut, and Jelly: "Now make your resolution! Peanut: "Just.....about....NOW! applauds Sophie: (holding a microphone to an audience member) "So, what is your name? Brad: "Brad Farnsworth, age 24. Sophie: "What will your resolution be, according to this Care Bears theme-based song? Brad: "To be very generous and showing lots of care to everyone worldwide! Sophie: "That is an outstanding resolution. Give a round of applause to Brad! audience cheers for Brad Natalie: wait a sec? Why the heck peanut and jelly otter providing backup vocals? 9 volt: because they want to. Right? Audience: yes! Kiki: so, we’re gonna do keep the party going in the style of jabberjaw, led by us! Ya ready? Sophie: OK. A one, a two, a one two three four! 4 play their instruments/microphone at maximum volume Kiki and Gary: Let's keep this party-party-party-party-party-party-party going! Eric: Because the party’s Going for the 2019! Ha ha! Frank: Those 4 men and 4 ladies, and hey! We’re the kids who were the volts, and our leader Natalie! Samantha: It's the reason why we are born in the late 90s and early 00s! Peanut, Jelly, Samantha, Gary, Vange, Kiki, Eric, Tucker and frank: "Keep the party-party-party-party-party-party going! Jelly: ladies and gentlemen, please welcome, Natalie!! Natalie: So we can make the New Year's Eve fest growing! If we all try to succeed, we can boogie to our knees! Peanut and Jelly: "The party-party-party-party-party-party-party's going, keep going!" Natalie, Kiki, Samantha, Gary, Vange, Frank, Tucker, and Eric: It's the ultimate, capital thing you've got knowing! Peanut, Jelly, Natalie, Kiki, Samantha, Eric, Gary, Vange, Tucker, and frank: "The party-party-party-party-party-party-party's going! (Audience cheers) 9 volt: (offstage) wow, you guys are the best! Natalie: thanks 9 volt! The next song is gonna be fun, it’s New Surprises to the tune... no, I mean, in the style of the Interjection song from Schoolhouse Rock. The injerjection song from schoolhouse rock is about feelings to make you feel, happy, sad, frighten, mad, or anything, and an explanation mark for those feelings, like a cold. But enough talk, 9 volt, you ready for that interjection from schoolhouse rock? Sophie: "On the count of 3. 1..2....3! Sophie and Natalie: LET'S GO! band plays the New Surprises song Sophie: "So 2019 is almost here, uh-huh. Natalie: "There will be changes in that year. Kiki and Samantha: Return of virtuality that's like reality. Sophie, Kiki, Samantha and Natalie: That's one new surprise, in actuality! Jelly: "Cool! Can't wait! Peanut: "Yay! It'll be fun! Gary: oculus rift for everybody! And us! Natalie: come on guys, sing it! Sophie, Peanut, and Jelly: "New Surprises, bring happiness and interest! Sophie: "Surprises can be upcoming stuff which we can hardly ever wait. Gary, Vange, Frank, Eric, Kiki, Samantha, and Tucker: Those will be things that we'll appreciate. Natalie: wonder park is coming real soon! Frank: it’s about the animals running an amusement park Eric: your right frank! And spongebob squarepants is turning 20! Yes! Spongebob forever and ever! Sophie, Peanut, and Jelly: "New Surprises, bring happiness and interest! Sophie: "Surprises can be upcoming stuff which we can hardly ever wait. Gary, Vange, Frank, Eric, Kiki, Samantha, and Tucker: Those will be things that we'll appreciate. Sophie: They can be on movies! Peanut: "Neat! Gary, Tucker and Eric: Or food. Baby Butter: "Yum! Kiki and frank: Or tech! Intriguing! Samantha: Or music! Groovy! Sophie: "Or health! Jelly: "Ooohhh! Sophie: Or fashion! Baby Butter: "Pwetty!" (Translation: "Pwetty!") Sophie, Jelly, and Peanut: "Suprises come in lots of different kinds! Peanut: ladies and gentlemen, please welcome 9 volt!! 9 volt: (jumps on stage and a disco dance floor) I can't wait to get more wiiwares and channels, Because the wii shop channel is closing on January, just buy them one last time, so they plan to close, goodbye wii shop, we had lovely memories on you since 2006 Natalie: oh 9 volt, Tesco is turning 100! 9 volt: sweet! Baby Butter: "Woah! Wong time!" (Translation: "Woah! Long time!") Sophie, Peanut, and Jelly: "New Surprises, bring happiness and interest! Sophie: "Surprises can be upcoming stuff which we can hardly ever wait. Natalie and 9 volt: Cuz Those will be things that we'll both appreciate. Sophie: "Yes, They can be on movies! Peanut: "Neat! Kiki and Samantha: Or food. Baby Butter: "Yum! Natalie: Or tech! 9 volt: Intriguing! Tucker, Gary and frank: "Or music! Peanut: Groovy! Eric: "Or health! Jelly: "Ooohhh! 9 volt: Or fashion! Baby Butter: "Pwetty!" (Translation: "Pwetty!") Sophie, Jelly, and Peanut: "Suprises come in lots of different kinds! Natalie: and again! Sophie, Peanut, and Jelly: "New Surprises, bring happiness and interest! Sophie: Surprises can be upcoming stuff which you can hardly ever wait 9 volt, Natalie, Kiki, Samantha, Eric, Vange, Gary, Frank and Tucker: Cause Those will be things that we'll appreciate. Sophie, Peanut, and Jelly: "New Surprises, bring happiness and interest! They are awesome! They are awesome! They are aweeeeeeeesome oh YEEEEEEEEEEAH! applauds Kiki: thank you everyone! Thank you so much! Now let’s get some water! Be right back (Seconds later) Samantha: we’re back Natalie: Wow, your back! Speaking of surprises, there is one surprise just around the corner everybody’s been talking about, it's about the new year! Frank: Happy New Year, which is to the tune of Popple Magic from the Popples pilot, will be played right now. Kiki: correct, 2019 will be starting any second 18 volt: that’s right girl, in which I call this rap, ring the new year, happy new year Natalie: ok, orange, red and magenta otters, sing the chorus please Sophie, peanut and jelly: yes Natalie Kiki: 18 volt, I can’t wait to hear your rap about the new year Frank: yes, because you battle 13 amp Eric: go 18 volt! Samantha: come on 18 volt, sing ring the new year happy new year, a sample of Popple Magic, which is from the poppies pilot! Tucker: ready audience Vange: because 18 volt will be rapping Gary: go for it 18 volt, but don’t say swear words 18 volt: I won’t, are ya ready Audience!! Audience: yeah! 18 volt: louder! Audience: YEAH!! 18 volt: good! Sophie: "Ready? 1...2...a 1, 2, 3, 4! Water Otterz begin playing Happy New Year 18 volt: (rapping) uh! Uh! Yo yo yo! Now midnight is getting near! Make sure you spread lots of cheer! Get your horns and make some noise! Everybody in the dance floor sing auld Lang syne, countdown with me, This moment spreads all lots of joy! When the Ball Drop has made it through, 2019 will be for you! When the ball drop made it, 2019 is in the house! C’mon! Let's be smarties, let's all party! That year's very new! Uh! 3 lil Otters sing the chorus! Sophie, Peanut, and Jelly: "Ring the New Year! Happy New Year! Get ready for next daaaaaay! Ring the New Year! Happy New Year! It's exciting, HOORAY! 18 volt: (rapping) 11:30 PM! The New Year will be a gem! We have 30 minutes more, so what are you waiting for? Make the record play, everybody dance in the dancefloor! When the Ball Drop has made it through, 2019 will be for all of you dudes! 9 volt: (rapping) Come on everybody, jump and cheer, Gotta be a smartie, let's all party! Everybody shout yeah! That year's very new! Sophie, Peanut, and Jelly: "Ring the New Year! Happy New Year! Get ready for next daaaaaay! (18 volt: boom!) Ring the New Year! Happy New Year! It's exciting, HOORAY! 18 volt: (rapping) Ring the New Year on this day! About half an hour away! Everybody get your dancing shoes on now, jump to the left and then to the right, now, 9 volt, you go now! 9 volt: (rapping) I can’t wait to buy new games that are coming out, about a hour away, Then it will be New Year's Day! The end of 2018 and start of 2019, it’s cool like the sun! Get your horns and make a lot of noise and party like it’s 19! 9 volt and 18 volt: (rapping) everybody party like a dancer, and cheer hip hip hooray! Sophie, Peanut, and Jelly: "Ring the New Year! Happy New Year! Get ready for next daaaaaay! Ring the New Year! Happy New Year! It's exciting, HOORAY! 18 volt: repeat! Repeat! Sophie, Peanut, and Jelly: "Ring the New Year! Happy New Year! Get ready for next daaaaaay! Ring the New Year! Happy New Year! It's exciting, HOORAY! (2x) (repeat until fade) 18 volt: (laughs) applauses even louder Sophie: "Why thanks again, audience! Natalie: 18 volt, you and 9 volt kicked ou butts! 25 minutes later WilliamWill2343: "Now folks, it's 11:55. We have only 5 more minutes! So, let's go to the Gateway Arch to see my masterpiece in action! see the Gateway Arch with a gigantic Waterford Crystal Ball hanging in the center WilliamWill2343: "As you can see, by the last minute of 2018, this illuminated ball will slowly descend from the top of the Arch, to the bottom until the ball pushes the button and the words, "Happy 2019, St. Louis!" lights up. So, make sure you have your noisemakers and party horns on as we count down to the New Year with me, 9, 18, natalie, her friends, and the band, The Water Otterz! 11:59 PM, the ball begins descending, a 60-second countdown is shown, the audience begins cheering 9 volt: Now the ball is making its descent! Natalie: It may take kinda long for it to get to the bottom, but it's just a second hand's revolution around the clock! 18 volt: 45 seconds left, dudes! the clock reads 10 seconds Everyone: "10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1! HAPPY NEW YEAR! horns, noisemakers, and cheering is heard as confetti floats downwards sings Auld Lang Syne